To determine if there is an association between internal derangement of the TMJ and decreased cervical mobility; to determine if there is a difference between active and passive mandibular opening within a population of patients with internal derangement; and to determine if there is a difference in the measurement of mandibular cervical opening in the seated versus the supine position. Patients with internal derangement of the temporomandibular joint. This project sought to better understand the association between cervical mobility and active and passive mandibular opening. All subjects were measured on time.